A Weekend with Haruhiko
by TheLittlePinkBook
Summary: Misaki suddenly has dreams of the elder Usami brother. An accidental meeting leads him to spending the weekend with Haruhiko. Very M.


I laid back on the couch and stuffed a chocolate truffle in my mouth. Another gift from one of Usagi's fans for his latest award. There was alcohol in them again, but I didn't care. I wanted to pass out and forget everything.

Lately Usagi and have been having…difficulties. His BL books have been selling very well, however Usagi needs new material every time he writes a new book. To do that he tries new things with me. Things I don't want to do because a lot if involves me being restricted or put in uncomfortable situations. Usagi now wants to do it more places outside the apartment, unconventional places, public places. We were caught in the bathroom at a restaurant one time. They managers nearly called the police, but fortunately they only banned us from the restaurant.

Maybe I've given in to him too many times for him to take my refusals seriously? No, he should know by now when I really don't want to do it. It's not that I don't enjoy our sex life, but I wish it was simpler then what it is now. I wish it wasn't so crazy all the time.

I stuffed more chocolate in my face as I thought about the fight I had with Usagi. He was getting ready to leave for a two-week trip and he tried to squeeze in sex before Aikawa arrived, but I snapped at him. I told him we already did enough the night before and didn't want anymore. He got moody with me and said I should be more appreciative saying it was his books that kept us living in the penthouse.

I went up to my room after that and didn't even say goodbye to him. I hate it when he brings up being the main provider, I still buy groceries for the house and take care of my own purchases. I appreciate that he takes care of rent, but I wish he talked about my contributions to the house more.

I ate the last chocolate as my eyes started to close slowly. Maybe this break for the next two weeks would be good? Time for both of us to think and then talk once were together again.

I felt like I was floating on the couch. My body was tingling as I started to fall asleep. I probably snoozed for about five minutes before I felt a pair of arms lift me off the couch.

I didn't think much of it. I was too tired. I could feel that we were moving, and then I was laid back on plush covers. They felt softer than usual and smelled different.

A hand that carried me ruffled my hair. I smiled and turned my face towards the hand.

"You haven't done that in a while." I smiled and kissed his hand.

The other hand pinched my chin and turned my face back so he could kiss me. My hands started moving before I realized it. I ran my hand through his hair, relishing the softness and pulled him closer to me. He chewed gently on my lower lip before I opened up to him. He delved inside and I matched him with equal fervor.

It hasn't been this simple for so long. Just us and a bed. We don't need anything more than that.

He pulled away and rested his head in my hair. I heard him inhale.

"I've been waiting for that kiss."

My eyes opened and I saw a dark head of hair resting against my shoulder. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Usami Haruhiko.

He was in a white, unbuttoned dress top and dark slacks. No polished shoes or glasses. I had never seen him look so casual.

His chest was toned and I had a desire to touch him. What was happening? Was this real?

He started to kiss me again and I couldn't stop from moaning out load. Haruhiko smiled before pulling away.

"It's what I expected, but I didn't expect your enthusiasm." He gave me another kiss before pulling away again. "I want more now." His hands rubbed my chest in circles as he waited for my response.

I was blushing and couldn't look away from him. I wanted to feel more of him too. I nodded quickly and he smiled gently before donning a predatory stare. Haruhiko's eyes zoned in on the buttons of my shirt. His first target.

Haruhiko leaned over and undid the first button. Then he kissed on the exposed flesh before moving on to the next one.

"Haru-San…"

He continued like for all the other buttons on my shirt. He was unraveling me slowly. Wanting me to be on edge and ready for the next phase.

He paused at my belly button and licked the inside. My back arched as he did and I couldn't stop myself from crying out.

He chuckled before reaching the last button on my shirt. Instead of kissing me like before he pushed the fabric away and exposed my chest completely. He stared up at me from my navel and I stared back.

"What would you like now Misaki?" He rested his chin my stomach.

I blushed and looked away. "I don't know…" I couldn't say what I wanted.

He stayed silent as he came closer to me again. His face was in front of mine again.

"Are you sure?" He asked with an expressionless face.

I was quiet for a moment and then he deliberately pushed his crotch into mine.

"Aahh!" I cried out. Haruhiko smirked at the result and continued to grind against me. He was merciless and would not stop until I begged him to take my pants off.

Haruhiko pulled them off immediately and my boxers too. He threw his shirt off and unzipped his own pants. He kissed me again as he guided my hand to his dick. He grabbed mine and then looked me in the eye.

"Together." Haruhiko said to me.

I nodded and began to pump in time with him. He never broke eye contact with me. Even when I blinked or looked away my gaze always returned to his.

Usagi never had the patience for such a slow buildup. When he wanted sex he wanted it then and now. I could get used to this new approach.

My hand paused as I felt myself starting to come.

"Haru-San…"

"Wait for me." He told me.

I shuddered as I tried to hold on, but I couldn't stop myself before I came onto my chest.

"Keep going." He said as my hand had stopped again.

No, I wanted to do something else. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him over until our positions were reversed. I sat on his hips just below his erection.

Haruhiko stared up at me, expressionless. His hands fell on my hips. He knew what I was planning to do next.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to prepare you?"

"No." I said. "I can't wait anymore." I started to position myself over him.

He smiled at me and lifted a hand to caress my cheek. My head tilted into his hand as I got ready to push down.

"I love you, Misaki."

I fell off the couch and hit the wood floor. I was sweating and panting, and I could feel a wetness in my pants.

"What the hell?!" I didn't think dreams could make you sober, but that one was too shocking. I have never had such a vivid dream before, and about Usagi's brother?

I hurried upstairs to the bathroom, but my legs were shaking so much I nearly tipped on my way up the stairs. I cleaned myself up before getting a cold glass water and then laid down in bed.

I stared up at the ceiling for five minutes. I was wide awake. How could I sleep after that? I dreamed of having sex with Haruhiko, and I liked it.

I covered my face with my hands. How could I dream of that? I sighed and got up again to get sleeping pills. It was only a dream. Dreams don't mean anything.

I kept telling myself that every morning since I had that dream. Variations of that dream have been plaguing me for the past four days. I couldn't escape it and I don't know what it meant.

"Do I care about Haruhiko?" I wondered aloud as I stared at my uneaten breakfast. "No, I had a fight with Usagi and now I'm just having crazy dreams. Usagi will be back in another week and then everything can go back to normal."

I bit into my toast, but paused when I thought about what normal meant. Normal meant being harassed daily, and it was worse now than usual. Six months ago I could deal with it, but now that Usagi was gaining more international acclaim he was busier than ever. It all falls on me when Usagi needs to deal with his stress or get more inspiration for his books.

I swallowed the dry toast and then dropped the rest back onto the plate. I got up and grabbed my jacket and shoes. It was autumn now and I need the cool air to calm down. It felt too warm in the penthouse.

I wandered the streets aimlessly. I didn't have an endpoint in my mind. I just needed a distraction for a little while.

I passed by the shops and then realized I was heading towards the aquarium. I took and immediate right and went down a different street. Was my mind trying to pull me toward his building? No this was crazy. I'm just stressed right now.

I would have continued down this way, but then I came upon a construction site. The sidewalk was closed off. Fortunately it was by an entrance to the train station. I took the steps down and hopped onto the first train I saw. I could ride it all day and not think about anything related to Haruhiko.

All the seats were already taken so I stood in the back corner of the train. I kept my eyes out the window and zoned out through the next stops. By about the fourth or fifth stop a massive crowd came onto the train. I scooted closer to the window as people crowded together.

"What a surprise." A familiar voice said.

I turned quickly and found Haruhiko standing in front of me.

"Usami-San?!" I nearly yelled.

"Keep your voice down."

I looked down blushing. Oh god why did this happen? I should have went toward the aquarium.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just riding the train."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular."

"You pay to ride a train for fun?" Haruhiko was perplexed by that. "This crowd is a little too tight for comfort."

"I had nothing to do and wanted to get out." I felt annoyed. My choice didn't sound smart when he talked about it like that. "Why are you here Usami-San?" I kept looking out the window. Flashes of my dreams were starting to come back.

"I'm going to the Teito Hotel again. I'm staying the weekend for a series of meetings on a new project."

"Ah." I said. "I hope it goes well for you."

"I don't have a meeting today. Perhaps you would like to join me for lunch in my room?"

My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. The dream I had last night was of us in a hotel room. It looked the room he stayed in last time, and it showed me what would have happened if I hadn't run out.

"No! I couldn't possibly burden you like that!" I said quickly. My face started to blush as the scene replayed itself in my head.

"My company is paying for the expenses of this trip."

"It would burden your company then!" I tried to turn my face away so he wouldn't see my red face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Haruhiko asked. "You look sick."

"I'm fine!" I said nervously. He was too observant. I prayed he wouldn't get any closer. A bulge was starting to grow in my pants and I couldn't let me find out.

"Have you eaten anything today?"

"No…I'm not hungry." I lied.

Haruhiko reached a hand out to touch my forehead when the train suddenly turned. He braced his hands against the walls, but his body still landed against mine partially.

Oh God…he felt it. He must have felt it. Why was fate against me today?

Haruhiko pulled away when the train settled and looked me in the eye. I couldn't read his face. Whatever he was going to say I knew I was doomed.

His hand touched my forehead.

"I think you have a fever." He said.

I blinked. He didn't notice. Thank God.

"You should come rest in my room and have something to eat." He retracted his hand. "You shouldn't be wandering around if you're sick."

I hesitated before saying yes. This was dangerous, but just spending time with him might dispel the dreams. Maybe the dream Haruhiko was sexier than the real one and I was just experiencing a crazy illusion.

I relaxed and turned back towards the window. I was going to keep watching the city passing by until I caught Haruhiko's reflection in the mirror. He was looking at me, and the intense stare he had in my dreams was there. I looked back at him briefly and turned away when I saw it there in his eyes. The reflection wasn't playing tricks on me.

He knew.

We got off together at the next stop. I walked by his side as we made our way to the hotel. When we arrived he picked up his room key and ordered a lunch for two. I asked about his luggage and he said his assistant had already left his belongings in the room.

My heart started to beat loudly as we waited for the elevator. This was more dangerous than other times I was alone with Haruhiko. Before I was clearly on one side, but now I'm teetering on an edge.

We were alone in the elevator and remained silent until Haruhiko said. "After you eat you should take a nap. You can have dinner with me later too."

"I couldn't do that. It would be too much." I shouldn't stay any longer than two hours. Talk, eat, and leave.

"Maybe you should take a shower before your nap." He said ignoring my comment.

I felt like we were talking on different wavelengths again. "I already showered today." This is a bad idea. I should make something up, run while I still can.

We arrived on the twentieth floor. This is where he stayed last time. My heart pounded as I followed him off the elevator. We were walking down the same hallway as before. If it was the same room…no, please let it be a different room.

He finally stopped at his room, the same room he stayed in last time. Fate was being cruel to me today.

"Do you always stay in the same room Usami-San?" My voice nearly broke as I asked him.

"I like things to be familiar." Haruhiko said as he opened the door. He held it open and gestured for me to enter.

I hesitated and took a step back. "I'm sorry, but I really should…"

Haruhiko grabbed my arm before I could leave. "I think you really want to stay Misaki."

I looked at him and looked away quickly. My face was red again. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't lie.

"Yes."

I went in wordlessly and he followed after me closing the door. I stepped further in and when I saw the bed I turned away and made a beeline for the couch. I sat down hunched over, not sure what was going to happen next.

"The food should be here in another hour." Haruhiko said while taking off his work jacket and hanging it in the closet.

"That's fine." I said. It was only 11 am, too early for lunch.

He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. I looked away as he started to come towards me. Haruhiko sat next to me and pulled off his glasses and put them on the coffee table.

"Do you want some water Misaki?"

I shook my head. I could the pulse in my ears.

"Hmm." He was quiet for a moment. "We should do something about your fever while we wait." He turned toward me and ran his hand through my hair. I shuddered and glanced back at him. He used the moment to swoop in and kiss me.

He pulled away to see my reaction. I stared back unashamed and he continued planting kisses on my lips. We began to turn more towards each other on the couch. He held my face in his hands and I held onto his shirt.

"Haru-San." I said between kisses.

"You're acting more familiar with me?" He said smirking. "I never could have predicted this."

I leaned back and pulled him along to hover over me. Haruhiko followed along and kissed me as my head started to lean back onto the sofa cushion.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked me.

I nodded quickly. He kissed me again, but this time he pushed his tongue inside. My hands trailed up into his hair and held on, while his hands traveled lower. He unzipped my jeans and his hand reached inside. My toes curled in as felt him grab onto the source of my 'fever.' I moaned as he began to pump me.

"Is this because of me Misaki?" He asked picking up the pace.

I nodded, unable to speak. My hands traveled down from his hair to grasp his shoulders.

"Really?" He said. "When did this start?" His other hand started to unzip my jacket.

"Today…" I said breathlessly.

"No." He said and stopped stroking me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His hands were now grasping the collar of my shirt. "When did this willingness start?" After saying this as he ripped open all the buttons of my shirt in one fell swoop.

He bit at my collar bone and began to leave love bites on my torso. My back arched pushing my chest into his mouth.

"Haru-San…" I could barely form a sentence.

"When did it start?" He bit my nipple gently and sucked on it while waiting for an answer.

"Ah..it…it started on…ahhh!" I screamed as he moved onto my other nipple. "Monday!" I cried as a plea for mercy. "It started on Monday!"

"How?" His kisses moved lower down my torso again. His hands were starting to push my boxers and pants down.

I gasped, trying to regain breath to make another sentence. "I…kept having…this crazy dream…of you and me."

"Really?" He sounded so relaxed. Was he unmoved by what I was saying?

"The last one…was of you and me…in this room." I told him.

He froze and looked at me with a surprised expression. His expression became cool again when he asked. "How do these dreams end?"

"I don't know…I always wake up before the…ending." It was true. Like the first dream I never reached the ending. It always stopped before we would really do it.

"Hmmm." He said returning his attention to my erection. I watched him as he grasped it again.

"I think we should find out the ending." He licked up my shaft and sucked on the tip. My hands grasped onto couch as he did this.

He looked at me again before proceeding. "Don't you?"

I nodded quickly. "Please Haru-San." I begged.

He pulled me entirely into his mouth and began to suck on me softly. His hands grasped my balls and kneaded them as he did this. My back arched again. "Haru-San!" I cried out. He sucked the tip again for a moment before slamming me into the back of his throat.

"AhhhaAh!" I cried. Reality was so different from a dream. His dream self didn't compare to the real thing.

Haruhiko continued on relentlessly and didn't stop when I warned him that I was coming. When I released he took it all in and didn't miss a beat.

I was panting as he pulled away. His own breath was starting to become ragged too.

"Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"For the next part, are we always in a bed?"

I lifted my head and saw him staring at me seriously.

"Yes." I answered.

"I think it is time for change of location then." He stood up and picked me up from the couch.

A wave of déjà vu hit me then. This was really happening? I could hardly believe it as he lowered me onto the bed.

He continued to stand as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Tell me Misaki," He starts to say "How are we positioned in your dreams?"

I blushed and looked away. "Pervert…"

"You're the one having dirty dreams." He threw his shirt on the ground and then pulled his belt off slowly. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

I could see his hand hovering on the button of his pants. He wasn't going to move anymore until I told him.

"I was straddling you in the first one."

"Ohh." He said as he unbuttoned the slacks. "Would you like that Misaki?"

I looked away again and nodded, waiting as he took his time removing his pants.

"Very well." He crawled over me and took deliberate stops to keep me waiting. A kiss on my inner knee, another love bite on my hip. I squirmed and begged him to hurry, but he took his time to reach my lips again.

He rubbed our members together. It reminded me of the dream, but being unclothed made it so much more erotic. I whined, wanting him to take me already and kill the itch that's been haunting me.

"Haru-San…"

"Wait a little longer Misaki."

I whined again and he sensed my impatience.

"Don't worry." He said biting my ear lobe. "Were about to start."

He flipped onto his back and pulled me with him. I pushed up on his chest and his hands grasped my hips.

The dream and reality was clashing. He reached around to spread me with his fingers, the only difference from the dream. He scissored me and asked if I was ready.

I nodded and began to lift my hips up and hover over his shaft. His hands held onto my hips and guided me down as I pierced myself on him.

I moaned as I got settled into a comfortable position. It wasn't long before I felt his hips buck up against mine. I rocked back and returned the motion until we found the right pace.

"Misaki!" Haruhiko cried. "Misaki!" As his thrusts hit deeper and deeper. I was beyond the edge now and wanting more from him. My desire was being flamed beyond my control. One day together would not be enough. I had four days' worth of dreams and daydreams keeping that itch alive.

This act alone would not be enough.

"Misaki!" He yelled one last time before his final plunge released his seed into me. I screamed with him and collapsed onto his chest once it was done.

I listened to his heart as he caught his breath. I never realized how broad his chest was. I rubbed my hands over it, wanting to feel everything. How could these dreams make me act this crazy? I never felt so…needy in all my life.

"Misaki?" I heard the low rumble his chest.

I turned my face into the middle of his chest and started to leave a trail of kisses. His hands knotted in my hair as I moved up toward his face.

I pulled up and looked into his eyes. The lust was still there. He needed more just as much as did.

I latched onto his lips and delved my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me back and flipped us again so he was on top. When we pulled apart he was still panting.

"That was all…from a dream?"

I nodded and he rolled over to lay next to me. He stared at the ceiling for a long minute.

"I want to hear what these other dreams were."

I turned on my side and looked at him. I took his hand and held it with both of mine.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said quietly.

He turned his head to look at me.

"I'll come back here tomorrow and spend the weekend with you." I said while staring at his large hand. "I'll tell you about the other ones and we can…" I trailed off turning red.

"Finish them."

I nodded.

"I'll agree, but you can't leave now." Haruhiko said. "I'll get you other clothes to wear, but you're not allowed to leave me until the weekend is over."

I nodded and didn't concern myself with what would happen once this weekend was over. I was past the edge and could not look back now.

"You will call me Haru-San when we are alone, and for every fantasy I fulfill you will give me one in return."

To answer him I kissed the back of his hand and said. "Yes Haru-San."

Haruhiko rolled back on top and kissed me again. We made out until my hands started to slide further down his back.

He pulled away. "If you go any further I might have to start fulfilling mine." He warned me. My hands stopped and I stared at him, waiting for what he would do next.

"No, I want to save it for later." He rolled off me and got up from the bed. "Lunch will be here soon and you probably want to be dressed for that."

I sat up. "I'll take a shower then."

"Just rinse yourself. I have plans for it later." He said as he pulled out clothes from his suitcase.

"Okay." I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. When I closed the door I gaped at how big the bathtub was. The shower was just a small unit separate from the bath.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The bites Haruhiko left were already starting to show. I turned the shower on cold and turned back toward the mirror.

You're a cheater now I thought to myself. I closed my eyes pushed my negative thoughts away. I did something wrong, but I would see it to the end. I tried to avoid him, but I couldn't. The dreams happened and now were here in this room together. I don't often believe in fate, but something led me to him.

A weekend with Haruhiko? What would this lead me to?


End file.
